starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine
Wolverine (known as Andrew Snyder) was one of the experiments in the Weapon X program. Even though his predecessor was the original Weapon X, Andrew's nickname, also Weapon X, was due to his distinct similarities to the original Wolverine. At some point after the Chrell Invasion, Andrew was approached by Weapon X and offered to join the organization. During a run-in with the organization known as HYDRA, Andrew suffered major memory loss, and became a rogue agent for the organization. Along with Selina Linhart and a girl named Psylocke, Andrew went into hiding, the three maintaining a low profile as he tried to remember what he had learned of the organization. Eventually, Weapon X caught up with Andrew, and after killing Selina in front of him as he was being subdued by multiple tranquilizer darts, he was taken back to Weapon X and re-chipped. After being told that Selina was an agent of HYDRA, he agreed to being tested on for a new adamantium bonding process, which nearly killed him. However, the pain he suffered from the whole process drove him into a feral rage. Andrew, now formally known as Wolverine, attempted to escape the facility, but was eventually calmed down by the Director, whereupon he was induced with false memories that depicted Selina dieing at HYDRA's hands. Once more, Wolverine got loose, and went on the hunt for her would-be killers. After becoming the new Weapon X, Andrew was used simply as a killing machine. After each mission, he was subjected to advanced memory wipes and even had false memories implanted. Wolverine proved too difficult for the Weapon X program to control and, eventually, he escaped the facility, killing nearly everyone except for the Director and a handful of essential personnel. Driven into savagery by the experiment, Andrew wandered the forests of the Rockies for weeks, living in a feral state. On occasion, his human personality surfaced, to the extent that, years later, he was able to recall pleasant experiences in these woods. Some time after this experience, Andrew's memories of much of his past would remain clouded, as a result of the Weapon X experiment and additional false memories during the procedure as well. Andrew even believed that Weapon X surgically implanted his claws. Eventually, he was able to overcome his animal side, and regain his humanity, but not his memories. He later became a member of the Central Intelligence Agency, often working field assignments with Connor Torrey. While Wolverine was considered disrespectful and asserted brash methods, he was yet an invaluable asset to the team. Connor even convinced him to embrace his namesake and continue the legacy that his predecessor left for him. The CIA selected him to take on a dangerous threat to Earth known as Tryax. It were here that he became affiliated with the Avengers, and stayed with the team until the defeat of Tryax, upon which the Avengers were disbanded. However, when Arsenal reformed the group, Wolverine was the first person he approached, and together they rebuilt the group. When Arsenal left the group, Wolverine became the last of the former Avengers team to remain. History Origins Wolverine's history before Weapon X was a mystery. Several speculations existed as to who he was and where he came from, but ultimately everything remained unknown. It was even possible that his registered name and place of birth are inaccurate, perhaps even forged. His first known accounts were in relation to a group of terrorists known as HYDRA, having bore witness to covert operations they were performing while working as an agent for Weapon X. However, the mission had gone awry, and Andrew suffered major memory loss, forgetting everything involving both Weapon X and HYDRA. Andrew became a target for both organizations, despite the fact that, due to his accelerated healing factor, he did not remember why. HYDRA hunted him down to a small village that contained a woman named Selina Linhart, and initiated a brutal and effective assault. The attack seemed to go in HYDRA's favor before a girl named Psylocke and her entorage interfered and helped to push the terrorists back. HYDRA, admitting defeat, retreated from the battle zone, and Andrew lead the two women away into a cave not far from the location to lay low until they were able to travel out of the area. Psylocke was interested in learning what Wolverine might have found out about HYDRA, and opted to stay with him, while Selina was now pinned as a target for the organization and, with nothing left for her at her home, she decided her chances of survival were better with the two. Over the next several weeks, Psylocke was pulled away from Andrew and Selina, which lead to the two becoming romantically involved with each other. They established for themselves a place in the Rockies, off the grid, and laid low for a while. However, Weapon X caught up with the two, lead by Evan Larkin. Evan coerced Andrew into attacking him, but easily subdued him. While Andrew attempted to retaliate, he was put down by several tranquilizer darts while being forced to watch Evan murder Selina in front of him. Weapon X Andrew regained consciousness and instinctively tried to continue his attack. A man simply known as the Director attempted to calm him, and even told him that Selina's death was a necessity, and that she was really an agent of HYDRA, explaining how the organization was able to track them so well. Andrew refused to believe him, despite the fact he had no evidence to defend her with. He was re-chipped and his memories prior to his mission against HYDRA were reprogrammed into him, including those of his association with Evan. Several days later, Andrew received a personal visit from Director X, who pitched him a new mission profile. He would make Andrew indestructible, and Andrew would go end HYDRA for good. Director X used Andrew's feelings for what happened to Selina as a means of committing the man, and the only condition that Andrew had was that he would be known as Wolverine, based on a story he was told by Selina while in the Rockies. Director X was happy to oblige, and got to work scheduling the process. Later that day, Wolverine was subjected to the adamantium bonding process, one that nearly killed him. His healing factor fully recovered him from the near-death experience, however, and the pain from the process driven him into a state of feral madness. Wolverine attempted to escape the facility, but he was trapped inside and calmed by the Director. Director X subjected him to induced memories, leading Andrew to believe that HYDRA was responsible for Selina's death. Now out for blood and vengeance, Andrew stormed out of the facility, with Weapon X on his trail to track his movements, as he began his hunt for his former lover's would-be killers. Bad Blood The Government Avengers Wolverine continued to work as an agent for the CIA until an interstellar being known as Tryax came to the Earth. Tryax was after something called the Infinity Gauntlet, a mysterious artifact of great power. The CIA tasked Wolverine with stopping the creature, a venture that lead him to converge paths with the forming Avengers. Though Iron Man was killed in the resulting war against Tryax, Wolverine proved an instrumental role in defeating the being and banishing him from the Earth. Wolverine, however, was skeptical that it was the last they would see of Tryax, and though the Avengers were dissolved due to the loss of their leader, he opted to keep in contact with Arsenal in the event that he would be needed again. Allies and Enemies Following the breaking of the team, Wolverine spent the next several months to himself. He formally resigned from the CIA, maintaining a point of contact with Agent Torrey in case his services were yet required in the future. Following this, he dropped off the grid and became a wanderer, haunted by the idea that he did not fully know, or understand, himself. He spent many days in isolation from the rest of the world, during which time he came across a man named Ronin. Ronin recruited Wolverine to join his cause in bringing down an international criminal known as Taskmaster. As the two ventured to bring down Taskmaster and his operations, Wolverine came across a mutant known only as Omega Red. An extensive fight between the two lead Wolverine to near-death, a fate that was intervened by Ronin himself. Ronin managed to fend off Omega Red long enough for Wolverine to recover from his wounds. The two stood together and drove Omega Red into retreat. Taskmaster's operations were able to recover during the intervention of Omega Red, and Wolverine and Ronin found themselves racing against time to bring him down. Their adversary had created a multi-tiered plan to bring the world into a brutal third world war, one which would have allowed him the opportunity to rise above as the premier leader of mankind. Wolverine and Ronin managed to thwart the Taskmaster's plans, but their foe got away, leaving both him and Omega Red at large. New Avengers These events proved the world could not go long without the need of one of its mightiest teams to defend it. The maintained contact that Wolverine had with Arsenal proved valuable, as he was approached by his friend about collaborating to rebuild the Avengers. Wolverine was reluctant at first, but he agreed to meet with him to reassemble the team. A new Iron Man was selected, one that Wolverine instantly knew he would not like, a notion that proved itself right several times during his time with the new Avengers. They additional recruited a female super soldier named Sarah Gray, who became known as American Dream. Thor, like Wolverine, also returned. And the newest incarnation of the Ghost Rider, Tom Thatcher, also became a member. Soon after the Avengers were recreated, a powerful mutant known as Darksyde came onto the scene. Wolverine accompanied Iron Man to seek out Arsenal while the rest of the Avengers combated this new threat. They came to learn that a program known as Mainframe had captured their friend and ally, using a hacked version of the Iron Man armor to defeat the man. Using his unbreakable claws and Iron Man's arsenal, the two managed to defeat the artificial intelligence and return to Avengers Tower with the rest of the group. The work of a planetary defender never ended, however, as Wolverine and the rest of the Avengers learned that Mainframe and Darksyde joined forces and brought their combined might to the Avengers at their home turf. With their combined might, the Avengers were able to capture Darksyde and, presumably, destroy Mainframe. American Dream and Arsenal both left the team afterwards, for their own reasons, to be replaced by a man known as Patriot. Wolverine and Patriot were called by Carter to assist him in deterring the media's beliefs that he was Arsenal. While Patriot masqueraded as Carter's alter ego, Wolverine took up the guise of Moon Knight. During his time under this alias, he fought the Dark Angels on the streets of Blüdhaven. When the media was satisfied that Carter's representation as Arsenal had been a drunken joke, Carter took the mantle of Moon Knight from Wolverine and Patriot stopped being Arsenal. He thanked his allies and they returned to the Avengers. Old Wounds During this recovery time, Wolverine met, and was befriended by, a woman named Vanessa Meuser, whom he rescued from a group of thugs in a back alley in New York City. The woman was intrigued by her hero, and began to research information on him, learning bits and pieces of her dark past. She used connections she had to inform Wolverine of of a mutant that was searching for him. Known as Deathstrike, her objective was to bring Wolverine into custody by her employers, an unspecified organization. Using this information, Wolverine set out to bring the fight to his new enemies. Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. **'Immunity To Disease:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Tryax for several hours, despite Tryax's attempts to defeat the mutant with his cosmic energy manipulation powers. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhance to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Cyclops's optic blasts at near point blank range. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It is unknown how old Wolverine is, although it is certain that he is well over 100 years of age. Wolverine retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be artificial Adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Limitations Despite the extent of his healing factor, Wolverine is not immortal. If any injuries he sustains are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Wolverine can die. Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be take advantage of. Abilities *'Master Tactician': Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. While fighting, Andrew's physical and mental state is equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head, giving an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Wolverine is capable of utilizing while in combat. He is also well-taught in Sun Tzu's The Art of War, though whether he was present during that era or not is uncertain. *'Master Martial Artist': Wolverine has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, alongside Batman, Taskmaster, and Captain America, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a C.I.A. operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the Avengers, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. It is possible that he personally trained under the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. *'Skilled Mechanic': Wolverine is a skilled mechanic, and capable of maintaining the Avengers' Quinjet. *'Multi-lingual:' A polyglot, Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. He has also been taught Japanese ideograms, though from whom is uncertain. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Chūshingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. Weapons *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, is laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of Adamantium itself and the material of Captain America's shield. However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. Due to his healing factor, the presence of Adamantium in his body does not interfere with his bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles. The reinforcement of his skeleton enables Wolverine to withstand high levels of physical pressure, giving his muscles sufficient force to briefly lift/press several hundred pounds. *'Transportation:' Wolverine commonly uses a motorcycle when he is acting as a solo agent. Otherwise, he will typically make use of the Avengers' Quinjet. *'Weapons:' Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he is highly skilled with firearms, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons. Category:Weapon X Category:Characters (WH) Category:Avengers Category:Foxx Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category: Males (WH) Category: Task Force 141